Lords of the West
by L. Byron
Summary: After Sauron's defeat, the valar take interest in the events that have taken place on the other side of the sea. It has elements from the Silmarilion
1. Chapter 1

Athor's notes

This is a very AU story.

During the ages of the lamps Morgoth was cast out of middle earth into the void by the valar

After they woke at cuivienen during the ages of the trees, long before the first age of the sun, all the Elves heed the Valar's request to go to Valinor and never returned to Middle earth.

No rebellion of the Noldor and no destruction of the trees. The sun and the moon were created BY Varda to bring light to Middle earth

In the first age of the sun, the great wars were fought by the dwarves against Morgoth "who had returned from the void 1000 years before the coming of the sun and the moon" for the control of Beleriand and the possession of the Nauglimir. Men had the dwarves as their teachers and helped the dwarf lords in the war. Beren, Turin, Hurin existed but with the difference that they never established any relationship with the Elves.

Morgoth was defeated by a direct intervention of Eru when dwarves and men were driven out of Beleriand

In the second age, Numenor existed and was colonized by the Edain but without intervention of the Valar. It sank into the oceans by Eru when it was corrupted by Sauron. There was no intention to invade Valinor and Numenoreans ignored the existence of the Valar.

The Valar never interfered in middle earth for they thought Morgoth was completely defeated during the ages of the lamps and there was no threat for the mortal races. The istari "only Saruman and Gandalf" came without the consent of the Valar

Now regarding the hobbit and the lord of the rings, here are the changes:

1\. Bilbo's quest was two years before the lord of the rings

2\. Frodo was adopted by Bilbo's parents at a very young age, they grew together.

3\. Gloin is gimli´s brother.

4\. Aragorn "As was Tolkien original intention" marries Eowyn.

5\. Thorin and Kili survided, and they lead a force of dwarves to fight at Pelennor's field and the black gate

Now with the story

In the majestic White City all was quiet during the wee hours of the night. The streets, still with traces of the battle fought not long ago, were lit with the Moon's soft silvery light.

The entire population, after long years of struggle, enjoyed a well-deserved rest now that the enemy had finally been defeated and a king had returned

two lonely figures roamed the empty streets chatting quietly.

'It's amazing how fast the repairing work is underway" observed the Wizard with admiration.

"No need to be surprised" replied the yet to be crowned king "the Dunedain are renowned for being excellent builders, and the long years of war have increased even more their efficiency. The need to rebuild the defenses of the kingdom against the incessant attacks"

Gandalf smiled as he stared at Aragorn's tired face.

"At this pace, I am sure the city will be ready for the coronation in a few days"

Noticing a melancholic expression on his friend, Gandalf asked "Do you still have doubts of your destiny as king"

Aragorn smiled sadly "Is not that…it's just that so much have been lost in this war…so much death and suffering that I can't help to think of the terrible prize we have all paid for victory and freedom

Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder "it's true it was a heavy price, but now we must look towards the future…never before has middle earth been free of a dark lord's evil influence. For the first time in their history Men, dwarves and hobbits can forge their own destiny without the threat of Morgoth or Sauron.

Later that same night the maia Eonwe, messenger of the valar, spoke to him in a dream.

Gandalf was surprised when he recognized the luminous figure, a little scared knowing that this was no ordinary dream.

Eonwe smiled at him "I have miss you, my friend" he said with a gentle voice as he put a hand in his friend's shoulder"

"I suppose" Gandalf said with some doubt "That the Valar are angry for my departure to the east without their consent"

The wizard had hoperd that the Lords of the West wouldn't have given it much importance to that matter and had forgotten about it, after all they never cared much to interfere in the business of the younger races

Eonwe laughed "Angry? No no. Confussed perhaps, just like all your kin the maiar, but not angry….however you must know that you have been summoned to explain why you traveled to the east. Undo the body you have created and come with me to Valinor"

Gandalfd answered "Tell Manwe that I will go as soon as possible but by sea, I don't want to undo the form I took to walk among the younger children….I have grown fond of it"

Eonwe, who in the dream only saw the Young beautiful figure Olorin used in valinor, said with curiosity "alright, I'll tell Manwe….I am really looking forward to see you in person and see the form you have taken"

Eonwe seemed to remember something and added "by the way, the valar have decided that it has been ages since they ruled on this part of Arda and that it's time the younger children of Illuvatar to be under our guide"

Gandalf's face paled "They can't do that…they were created free and should be permitted to make their own choices

The next day the members of the former fellowship were visiting Frodo in the houses of Healing. With them were Bilbo, the new King of Rohan Eomer, his sister Eowyn, the new steward Faramir and the King of Erebor Thorin with his nephew Kili and the brothers Balin and dwalin

"I think I can discharge you today, Frodo" Aragorn said as he touched the Hobbit's forehead

Frodo looked around but saw no sign of Gandalf. He was about to ask for him but at that moment the wizard entered the room. As he approached them, they all noticed a strange expression on his face

"I have come to say goodbye, my friends…with Sauron's defeat my work on this lands is over"

He took a time to continue, as if the next words were hard for him to say "I only wish I could have stayed longer in these lands so dear to me, but I must depart to distant shores beyond the western ocean"

Everyone, even Aragorn, Thorin and Faramir who were the most versed in middle earth's history of those present, stared at Gandalf with confusion

"The west?" asked Thorin "There is nothing beyond these shores"

Aragorn added "Only old Numenor was located in those cursed water….and now it's at the bottom of the ocean"

Gandalf smiled and said

"My dear friends, I know many people have wondered about my identity or where I came from many years ago…before I go I shall reveal to you the truth".

Those present listened with growing interest Gandalf's tale about a distant land ruled by mighty beings and also details of the history of Arda that not even the wise of old knew.

When he finished, Gandald saw concern and fear in the faces of those present.

Thorin was the first to speak "You say Gandalf that those Valar are noble and kind, but our people still remembers the old days when one of them, the dark enemy, tried to exterminate us"

Gimli added "And you know that we dwarves had never been ruled by someone who is not of our race".

Faramir, who was a scholar in ancient history, said, fear evident on his face 'if what you say is true Gandalf, then, even with the union of all the free people, there is nothing we can do about it

Gandalf felt terrible at seeing their worried faces.

Aragorn, who had been pensive all the time, said with resolve

"Gandalf, if this is true, then I think you should not go alone"

He stared at those present, his eyes shining "who better than those who have fought and bleed for this land…to talk with the Lords of the west….to convince them that we deserve our freedom and tell them of all the help you have given us"

Gandalf considered the proposal for a moment

"Not a bad idea….perhaps a representative of each race"

Aragorn added "All of us will go Gandalf….everyone present here represents a kingdom or a community".

despite all the seriousness, Bilbo smiled and said to Balin "Where do I sign the new contract?"


	2. arrival

Preparations for the journey were made very quickly. Aragorn, after a meeting with the lords of Gondor and the dunedain of the north where he explained the gravity of the situation and why the crowning ceremony had to wait, left in charge of Prince Imrahill of Dol Amroth the pending matters of the kingdom. King Eomer did the same with Hama, while Thorin sent a message to his cousin dain.

At the shores of the anduin, while the other members of the "new" fellowship stared with admiration the beautiful swan like ship, Gandalf was explaining

"The travel by sea lasts two weeks, more than enough to teach you about what you are to encounter beyond the sea"

He approached Aragorn, who was alone at the moment, and whispered "I hope this is a good decision" he stared a moment at Faramir and added "I don't know if they ate all ready for such a journey"

Aragorn's eyes filled with compassion as he watched Faramir "He needs to leave this city for a while Gandalf, it still brings him painful memories. He may have healed physically, but his soul still carries deep wounds"

Gandalf smiled as he stared at them all "Not just him…perhaps we all need this, and maybe the wound that the witch king gave Frodo can be completely healed in Valinor"

Once they boarded the ship, Dwalin asked "where is the crew?"

Gandalf Laughed and replied "No need for crew master dwarf. This ship was made by Ulmo, lord of the waters. Sea currents and Manwe's wind will be enough to carry us.

The ship was big enough that each member of the company had their own room. There was also enough space for the horses and ponies.

As they traveled, each day they gathered to talk of their old adventures, their homes and listen to Gandalf as he taught them of what awaited them.

On the 13th day, as most of them were having lunch, they all heard a scream. It was Gimli's, who was still outside on the deck.

As they stood and were about to run outside, the door suddenly opened and Gimli, pale as a ghost, entered the room

" T..T..THE S.. SUN HAS DISAPPEARED"

"What?" both merry and Pippin exclaimed, but Gandalf's voice brought calm.

"Calm down my friends….it seems we have trespassed the portal that divides Valinor from the rest of Arda. The sun and the moon are not needed here for the light of the two trees shines all over the land. Remember what I taught you before. Here a day last 12 hours, 5 hours of what you might call night when the soft silvery light of Telperion covers the earth, 5 hours of "day" when Laurelin, the golden tree, emits its light and 2 hours when the light of the trees mingle.

When they came out, all of them immediately noticed that despite the sun was gone, a soft golden light that didn't emit the suffocating heat of the sun, shined

"Not just the sun" Aragorn commented stunned " there is something that feels different…I can feel it in the very air we breathe"

Eowyn, who was just as stunned as everyone, commented "You are right my love…even the colors in the sky and the sea look different…They seem more bright and vivid"

Gandalf laughed " This is like traveling to the old days, when Arda was still young and Mogoth's corruption was not spread" he stared at Faramir and Thorin and added "With the exception of what we carry inside, here sadness and despair have never existed"

Gandalf looked into the horizon and saw the outlines of a land, still too far to distinguish the details. He couldn't help but smile. Finally, after thousands of years of wandering in the wide world, he was back.

Aragorn, who also possessed a great sight thanks to his numenorean heritage, also saw this and commented

"It won't be long before we reach land…I retire to my room to prepare" he said calmly, hiding the excitement he felt.

They all followed his example, wanting to be ready for this new adventure. Only Gandalf, who was wearing his grey clothes and hat, remained on the deck, his sight still on the shores.

A few hours later, when Laurelin light began to fade and the silvery light of Telperion gained strength, they were all again on the deck, their eyes fixed on white shores, and beyond, a far green country

Gandalf smiled when he saw Aragorn was wearing his old ranger clothing. When he noticed, he smiled back and said

"We are together again on a new adventure, old friend. And what better than these old rags to face the unknown in the wild".

Gandalf noticed that he wasn't the only one who thought the same. Gone were the ceremonial clothing as all the traveling companion now were ready for a long journey.

Faramir, no longer dressed as the steward but now in full ranger of ithilien garb, a bow in his hand. The five hobbits and 5 dwarves wore typical traveling clothes of their races. Eomer had put his rohirrim armor.

A sense of nostalgia filled Bilbo, not long ago he had left his home and the shire for the first time in his life accompanied by 13th dwarves and a wizard on a quest to defeat a dragon and reclaim a kingdom. That experience had changed him. Now, on the verge of a very different adventure, accompanied by fourteen companion like before, only that this time it was 5 dwarves, 1 wizard, 4 hobbits like himself and 4 humans.

"I wonder if there are dragons here" he joked. Kili laughed as he also remembered the adventure. He briefly remembered his brother File and wished that his brother was with him once again.

Gandalf noticed that Eowyn was examining her sword and said to her

"We are not going to a war, weapons are not needed here"

Eowyn smiled sadly at him and answered "You may be right" then she pointed at the sword the wizard carried and added as she sheathed the sword "Still nothing wrong being prepared"

Gandalf understood perfectly well her words for all of them, with the exception of the hobbits, had lived a life forged in the heat of battles and war

"So no reception committee" Eomer said with a little sarcasm, to which Gandalf replied.

Teleri elves live in this region of valinor, however their great cities of alqualonde and Avallone are further north. I don't want to receive too much attention so we will travel to the residency of the valar in the less transited routes

What they ignored was that the ship was being observed by three pairs of eyes filled with curiosity from a nearby wood

The youngest of the group, an ellette with Long blond hair and blue eyes that denoted her Vanyar heritage, was the first to speak.

"I didn't know Telerin ships came this far south"

"That ship was not made by the teleri" replied Nellas, a sindar elf of the kingdom of Elwe Thingol

"True" added the third maiden, a sindar elf with long dark hair who possessed an extraordinary beauty "our Telerin kin don't build ships like that. I believe it's one of Ulmo's"

"How do you know this?" asked the blond elf, her eyes still fixed on the ship

"Uncle Olwe had taught me everything about ship building when I have visited his kingdom, I know how to distinguish them"

When the ship reached the shore, their surprise intensified when they finally saw the "crew".

Ariel, the youngest daughter of the high king Ingwe of the Vanyar, couldn't hide her excitement. Being just 1500 years old, just a teenager in the eyes of her people, she wanted to leave the forest and meet these strangers

"What are they?" she asked to no one in particular "They are not elves and I have never seen a maiar or a Valar adopt such an strange appearance"

Nellas replied as she moved a streak of black hair from her eyes to take a better look "I really don't know, I have never seen anything like them in my life"

Luthien, whose mother was one the maiar added "with the exception of the one who wears grey clothing, the rest are not one of the Valar or the mair" she seemed doubtful for what she was about to say but continued

"That ship came from the east…they must be Illuvatar's second children"

At the mention of this, the eyes of the Vanyar opened in surprise.

"The second children..b..but I thought they were only a myth, just like the lands in the east"

Nellas replied

"You know very well that the eldest of our people came from the east. Most of us were born in Valinor but the awakening of our people was in those lands most of us think are only legends or madeup story of our elders…and apparently the second sons are neither a myth"

Both Luthien and Nellas smiled when they noticed the excitement the youngest daughter of the supreme king of all elves felt

"Didn't you say, not long ago, how bored you were that your father sent you to these woods under out tutelage?"

In truth they both felt as excited as Ariel to see something completely new in valinor, but didn't show it

Once they mounted their horses and ponies the strange group began to advance towards the wood, and as the got closer the Elves could better see their unusual factions.

The group was led by the maiar who had adopted the aspect of an old men. Elves stopped aging when they were around 2.500 years and had the appearance of early to mid 20's, so the aspect of Gandalf was very strange to them.

Behind him were five small creatures with curly hair. At first they thought they were children, but as they got closer, the elves noticed with surprise that all of them were adults

"They are so cute" Nellas said, then they all noticed as the one with darker hair closed his eyes and grimaced as if in pain, his hand touching his shoulder.

After the hobbits rode five creatures that although not as small as the hobbit, they were still much shorter than any elf. Some of them wore very long beards and one of them stared at his surroundings with suspicion. He had a proud yet noble look.

After them was a young woman with long blond hair and a face paler than any elf, at his side was a men with dark hair and a noble look, despite his ranger clothing.

The group was closed by two men, one of them with long blond hair and rough aspect. He carried in his right hand a lance. The other men had light brown hair and eyes filled with sadness, as if a great pain filled his soul. This didn't go unnoticed to the elves, who had never known something akin to suffering or tragedy.

"Let's follow them" Luthien said as she moved silently thought the trees


	3. Dreams

The eldar followed silently the group of adventurers that kept riding deeper and deeper into the Woods. Of the three, Nellas moved through the foliage better than her companions. She spent a lot of time in solitary in the more isolated wood of Thingol's kingdom, preferring the company of nature to that of her kin. Her friend Luthien, like all the sindar elves, was also a great expert moving in the forest.

Both sindar also had thousands of years of experience exploring these woods, so it was hard, even for the best trackers of Thingol like Beleg to track them down

Ariel had the innate abilities all elves possessed, but for being a Vanyar she was not accustomed to the life in the woods. She didn't move with the ability or grace of her companions, and soon those of the group who had experience living in the forest like Aragorn, Gandalf or Faramir noticed that something was following them. They said nothing or showed a sign of alarm for they thought it was just an small animal. Only Gandalf, who knew exactly the abilities elves possessed knew that maybe an elf was watching them, but decided to remain quiet

The elves soon began to notice how odd this group traveled. Elves were accustomed to move without any worry, always singing or celebrating, while this group rode mostly in silence, always watching their surroundings with distrust. From time to time, the men with dark hair would ride ahead, dismount and then put his head on the ground as if listening to something

To their frustration they discovered that the strangers spoke in a language strange to them. Luthien noticed when her two companion stared at her, knowing full well of the abilities she inherited from her mother. Understanding what they wanted, she said a few words of power in silence. As soon as she finished, they were able to understand the strange language.

"In all my travels I have never seen trees such as these" Aragorn commented as he watched the gigantic trees that surrounded them. "Night" has already fallen and the trees seemed to emit a soft silvery light that mingled with the light of Telperion.

"They are named Mallonr" Gandalf explained "almost all the forest in Valinor are filled with these type of tree

"They are very big" commented an impressed Pippin "Not even in the old forest near the shire or in Fangorn did I see trees as big as these…although I must say that this forest is not near as dark as those of middle earth, nor does it look as dangerous"

Gandalf smiled "these are small" he laughed when he noticed the looks his companions were giving him "In the lands of the Sindarin elves there are entire cities built on them

Gimli, who like all dwarves was not fond of trees or forest, commented alarmed "Who in his right mind would live in the top of a tree….those elves you mention must be crazy"

Luthien couldn't help as she made an almost silently laugh, which didn't go unnoticed by Aragorn, but he didn't show it

Gandalf smirked and said to Gimli "And they would say the same of dwarves if they knew that you build your cities deep into the earth

After a while the group decide to stop and rest. They were about to organize night watch by turns but Gandalf convinced them that they need not worry

"Why is that necessary?" wondered Nellas, as her curiosity grew over how life was on the other side of the ocean that so many precautions were needed

When they were all finally asleep, they noticed with fascination that they did so with their eyes closed and their sleep seemed to be deeper than that of the elves. After a few hours, noticing that apparently they also needed more time to rest than their kin, they decided to get closer to the group.

"Look, one of them seems to be dreaming" Lithien said as she noticed the men with light brown hair was moving and talking in his dream.

The three elves got closer to him and then noticed that the expression in his face was filled with sadness

"If I come back... think better of me…father" then two tears rolled out of his closed eyes

Moved by this and forgetting all precaution Nellas reached out and softly wiped his tears At her touch he seemed to relax and his factions softened a bit.

"I wish I knew what was on his mind" reflected Luthien.

They were startled for a moment when they heard a small moan filled with fear. Soon they noticed it was the dark haired hobbit. Luthien approached when she noticed that he was also talking in his sleep

"Sam…I can feel his blade" while his face filled with pain and his hand moved to his shoulder.

Luthien tried to take his hand , but then they noticed that the Maiar was waking up with the first light of day and decided to return to their hideout in the trees.

Once they were all awake, the group prepared a small breakfast before setting off again. The group seemed to be in a less somber mood and Merry and Pippin began to jester each other and even sang a few rural song of the shire.

After a while, the group noticed that they were getting close to the edge of the forest, and soon they stopped when they heard voices

Making a sign in silence, Aragorn informed the other to wait as he went to take a look with Gandalf. They returned sooner than expected and Gandalf explained

"It seems this route is not as uninhabited as it used to be" he took a deep breath and continued. "Beyond the forest there is a river that separates the land of the Teleri and the Noldor. It seems a few Teleri are now living on this side of the river, right on the spot where I intended our group to cross

Balin asked "can't we cross the river in another place"

Gandalf denied with his head "I am afraid there isn't" he seemed pensive for a moment and added "perhaps there is no other remedy than to make our presence known… at least it seems to be only a small village"

Luthien said with surprise "So this is why they took this path through the forest… they don't want to be noticed"

Ariel asked her companion with surprise evident on her face

"Why do you think they want that? To remain unnoticed"

Nellas just shrugged her shoulder "I don't know" then her expression changed and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Perhaps it's time to introduce ourselves….I want to talk to them


	4. introductions

Luthien was going to meditate Nellas's proposition but Ariel didn't give her time

"An excellent idea" she said with a broad smile, and before her two companions could do anything she jumped off the tree

"Maybe we shou…" Eomer was interrupted when he saw "something" falling from the trees

"what sort of devilry is this?" Dwalin managed to ask when that "something" reached the ground with grace and making no sound. he grabbed his axe tightly, unsure of what was happening.

The members of the fellowship stared with a mixture of shock, fear and wonder when they saw it was a Maiden who possessed a beauty beyond any human measure and long flowing blonde hair.

Noticing their expressions, the Maiden smiled kindly

"I am sorry if I scared you"

Save Gandalf, none understood the strange yet beautiful language

"She is apologizing if she scared you" The wizard explained as he dismounted shadowfax and approached the elf.

Ariel stared up at the trees and asked "well what are you waiting for?"

Nellas just took a deep sigh and said to Luthien before jumping

"well…no other choice left"

The travelers watched in surprise as two more figures jumped from a great hight and fell to the ground silently. These two had long dark hair and seemed to be a few years older than the blond

Gnadalf smiled when he recognized them

"Luthien, Nellas…it's good to see you after so long"

The two elves stared at him with confusion

"I know that voice" Luthien said as she stared intently at the wizard, trying to see inside him, and after a while her eyes opened in surprise

"O…olorin? She asked with some doubt

Gandalf Laughed

"It's been thousands of years since someone called me by that name"

As the wizard greeted the elves, Aragorn commented

"How strange… That seems like a meeting of old Friends" he said with confusion as they watched the two maidens hugging Gandalf with affection.

In his travels all over middle earth, Aragorn had learned almost all the languages of dwarves, men and orcs and it was frustrating for him not being able to understand what Gandalf spoke with the strangers.

"Old Friends?" Balin asked "But how can that be? The istari appeared on middle earth a thousand years ago, and the oldest of them don't seem to be older than 22"

Aragorn observation was correct as Olorin, Nellas and Luthien had been inseparable, they used to explore the great Wood of Valinor in search of adventures as a way to escape the boredom of a life without any worries

"And who is this Young lady?" Gandalf asked while staring at the elf with Golden hair

"You are Olorin?" Asked the Young elf, her eyes filled with surprise "I have Heard many stories of you"

Gandalf laughed "I hope nothing unpleasant"

Luthien explained

"Olorin allow me to introduce you to Ariel, youngest daughter of high King Ingwe"

Gandalf was surprised by this as he knew the Vanyar rarely left the city of Valmar and its surroundings, being the most faithful of all elves to the Valar. It was strange that someone of her family was in such isolated place, so far from her homeland. The vanyar and the noldor were "city folk" unlike their kin the sindar and teleri and they were rarely seen in Woods or rural areas.

Reaching out Nellas touched Gandalf long beard "What a strange form you have taken" she said as she remembered the youthful form Olorin had in the past.

Gandalf smiled and explained

"This appearance helped me not to draw to much attention in middle earth, and I am already fond of it"

Meanwhile Gandalf's companions were waiting patiently for the wizard to explain the situation.

Gandalf noticed that the three elves were looking at his companions, curiosity in their eyes

"I imagine you want me to introduce you to my companions"

"Are they the younger children of Illuvatar?" Ariel asked, her voice denoting her curiosity

Nellas added

"I am very eager to meet them, almost as much as to ask you where have you been all these years or what have you been doing all this time?" she lowered her voice and continued

"It was rumored that you went to the east without the Valar's consent"

She turned to look at the strange group and continued "At least I see that its true that you went to the east and brought some company"

Gandalf answered

"I will have time to explain my story, but for the moment come with me to make the proper introductions" he explained as he approached the group followed by the three elves

"Olorin, we understand what they say… I made a small spell to be able to understand their language, but I don't know if my magic Works on them" Luthien whispered to Gandalf

"Understood" Gandalf replied as he extended his hand towards his companions. When he noticed their confused expression he explained

"I have put a spell on you so you will be able to understand the language spoken in valinor… you will no longer depend on me as an interpreter"

After his explanation, Gandalf proceeded to introduce the three maidens saying each of their names and not omitting to mention that two of them were princesses, something that seemed odd to the group as they were all accustomed to secrecy.

"Mae govannen" the three elves said as they bowed their heads slightly, Ariel blushed a little when she saw Eomer's face

"Eru he is very handsome" she thought even if He didn't have the refined and delicate beauty of her people

Gandalf continued "Now allow me to introduce my friends in the way of the lands beyond the sea. There, with the exception of hobbits, its accustomed to give the name fallowed by the name of their fathers"

Then he proceeded to name all them, each giving the traditional salute of their land as his name was pronounced

"Aragorn son of Arathorn of the dunadan of the north; Eomer and his sister Eowyn sons of Eomund from the land of Rohan; Faramir son of Denethor from Gondor. The Hobbits from the Shire Frodo Baggins, Samwise gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadock Brandybuck and Bilbo Baggins and of the proud Dwarven race Dwalin and Balin sons of Fundin, Gimli son of Gloin, Kili son of Dain and finally Thorin oakenshield son of Thráin

The strange names, the clothing they wore evoked on the elves images of a faraway land, wild and filled with adventure. The fact that almost all of them carried a weapon only increased that sensation

The Little elves knew of those lands was from the valar themselves or the oldest elves who had taken the journey to valinor in the great march to the west. Most elves were born in valinor and they all thought the lands in the east were only a myth, stories to entertain children. They couldn't imagine a land filled with castles and kingdoms, where heroes and knights fought against monsters in dark and mysterious forest; a land filled with trolls, goblins orcs, dragons that lived in Deep caves and somber fortresses


	5. decisions

Now the three elves could see that those stories were no myth and watched with fascination at each of them.

The travelers were just as fascinated with the three strangers. They all possessed a majestic unearthly beauty, especially the tallest one; their bodies seemed emit a soft silverly light that gave them a magical appearance.

Aragorn was a very tall men thanks to his Numenorean bloodline, but he noticed with surprise that the two maidens with dark air were taller than him and the blond was just barely shorter

The silence that fallowed after the introductions were made was broken by Nellas

"You are all welcome to Valinor" she said with curtesy "I must confess that until today I thought the second children were just a myth. My mind is filled with many questions"

Frodo smiled "I think, my lady, that the ignorance was mutual. two weeks ago, when we started this journey, none of us knew the existence of this land or had ever heard of Elves and the Valar"

Gandalf proceeded to explain the nature of their journey, but saying nothing of the events that occurred beyond the sea or the true identities of his companions

"So the Valar have summoned you" said a pensive Luthien "What I don't understand is why your people don't want the Valar to extend their dominion over the east"

Ariel added, her face showing a little confusion "I also don't understand why you want to pass unnoticed and go to the residence of the Valar in the less transited lands of Valinor"

It was Thorin who answered, his voice calm but filled with emotion

"The people of middle earth have always lived in freedom, without the interference of the great powers"

He explained and turned to look at his companions, his eyes filled with sadness

"Much suffering has been paid to preserve that freedom in the fight against the dark enemy…we deserve to choose our own destiny without foreign interference"

The elves noticed that there was much more behind those mysterious words

Gandalf continued

"As for wanting to go unnoticed, the truth is none of us want to cause a commotion and draw courious eyes upon us. This will only delay our mission"

He turned to look at each of his companions with a sad smile and continued

"And besides some of us really need the rest that only solitude in the wild can bring, and one of the purposes of this journey was that"

Balin stared at the magician and said "Gandalf, we still have to cross the river unnoticed"

Nellas stared at Frodo and then at the wizard, surprise evident on her face

"Gandalf?"

The wizard laughed and explained

"I have been given many names in my long journweys all over middle earth….Most call me Gandalf, Mithrandir in the noble numenorean tongue. The grey pilgrim in other lands; my name in Khuzdûl, the language of the dwarves, is almost unpronounceable

Luthien laughed

"Gandalf… I like that name. I think Olor…pardon me, Gandalf, that I shall call you like that from no won"

Ariel intervened and she stared at them all, her eyes bright

"This is so exciting… con we join you on this…quest?"

Nellas added

"I think it's an excellent idea, that way we can get to know each other better"

Gandalf gave a quick look at his companions, most didn't seem to mind their company, but a few like Thorin and Dwalin apparently didn´t like the idea but remained quiet.

"I know you have been fallowing us since we arrived" he grinned "And I most certainly knw that you will continue to do so if we don´t accept your proposition"

Luthien grinned back

"So, is that a yes?"

Gandalf just shrugged and stared a Balin

"Give them the contract"

Thorin just rolled his eyes while balin, kili and Bilbo laughed.

"Contract?" Nellas asked with confusion

"There is no contract" Balin explained "He is just remembering an old adventure with thirteen dwarves and a Hobbit"

"Gandalf" Thorin asked the wizard, his voice denoting a little impatience, for he wanted to return to middle earth as soon as possible once this quest was over. His mind focused on another task for his family and his kin, to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Moria.

"How are we going to cross the river?"

It was Aragorn, not Gandalf who answered, his mind on full ranger mode"

"We should wait until night falls…it's a shame nights here are not as dark as in middle earth, but is still our best chance to cross the river undetected"

He turned to look at the Elves and asked

"What can you tell us of that small village across the river?"

Luthien stared at him and then at Thorin and reflected before answering

"Both of them have power and authority in their voices and prescence" then she answered

"it's not a village. It's just a recreational park for children and teens. King Olwe ordered the construction two years ago…I imagine there are only a few young Teleri there"

Eowyn was shocked by this

"Recreational park? And they leave children unprotected in such an isolated place" the experience in her homeland made her difficult to understand those words.

Luthien stared at her with confusion

"Protection?" Our children and teens use to wander alone or in groups all over this territory" then she thought of something

"Perhaps you will not have any troubled at all if they see you…its just children, and they always tend to exaggerate their own traveling experiences. I am sure no one will believe them when they return to their homes"

Gandalf reflected her words

"I agree" he turned to look at Nellas and grinned "I remember the stories you used to tell me when you were a small girl"

Nellas laughed "Well, a child has the right to dream and imagine"

Thorin was the first to mount his pony

"Well, if it's decided then let's not waste any more time" he said and started to advance towards the edge of the forest

Eomer put on his helm and mounted his horse, Ariel approached him timidly and asked

"Can I go with you?"

The young king of Rohan seemed surprised by this. He smiled at her

"I feel honored" he said and was about to dismount his horse to help her, but she surprised him with her agility and with a great jump landed besides him

Once seated, she asked him

"Can I ask you something?" She said with curiosity once the rest of the group mounted their horses

Eomer nodded his head and she proceeded

"I have noticed that your armor has the symbol of horses engraved on your armor, the hilt of your sword has the shape of a horse head, even your helmet is decorated with a horse mane…Is there a reason for it

Eomer replied

"In the culture of my people, the Rohirrim, horses are of great importance. We are the best riders in middle earth, and our children are taught to respect and ride horses from a very tender age. I think we ride horses even before we can walk"

His eyes saddened a moment when he thought of his homeland, his uncle and his cousin; this didn't go unnoticed by Ariel, who now had the firm intention to find out more about him


End file.
